


lapidot smut (thats all it is there's no plot)

by guiltyuser



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyuser/pseuds/guiltyuser
Summary: smut.





	lapidot smut (thats all it is there's no plot)

**Author's Note:**

> just plotless smut. will add the rest later this is just the first chapter so its super short

So it may have started as just cuddling, but of course Lapis would never let it be just that. The skies has tainted the entire world an amber colour, a somber yellow. Peridot remarked at how Lapis now looked green, and Peridot simply looked much brighter.  
“We’re like twins!” she remarked,earning a butterfly kiss from Lapis, a reward of the extraordinary fact of being adorable.  
“But we’re nothing alike,” Lapis murmured into Peridot’s hair, appreciating the newfound brightness of Peri in the sunset.  
“Yes, but what is it that Steven says about us?”  
“Opposites attract.” they said at the same time. They held eye contact for maybe three seconds, and then burst out laughing. After some minutes of this, they had calmed down enough that their chests had ceased heaving and tears had been wiped from eyes. Peridot pulled closer and deepened the tangle of legs and arms, wanting nothing but the warm feel of Lapis’ skin.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Lapis whispered, cupping Peri’s chin so that she may kiss her fully. Peridot deepened the kiss, grazing Lapis’ lips with her tongue, asking for entry. Like Lapis was going to refuse. They made out for a while, and Lapis was getting restless. Her hands had began probing up Peri’s chest, curving above her diaphragm but slightly below her breasts, sometimes grazing a nipple, causing peridot to moan and pull herself closer.  
“Upstairs.” Lapis mumbled, her breath slightly raspy. In a swift movement, Peridot was in Lapis’ arms and being flown upstairs, then gently thrown on the bed, Lapis on top of her.  
“Is this going to be…” Peridot trailed off, but Lapis knew the last word was _rough_. And yes, it was.  
“Do you know your safe word?” Lapis asked carefully.”I don’t want to hurt you.” Peridot bit her lip tentatively. It would be a lie to say that she didn’t enjoy how good the hurt felt- being tied down, restricted, bitten,  
“N-nebula,” Peridot mumbled, pulling Lapis closer. “Now, please, fuck me.” Lapis groaned into a kiss, loving the release of what’s been building up in her chest.  
“How polite of you to ask.”


End file.
